


mathematiique

by decapitatem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decapitatem/pseuds/decapitatem
Summary: nothing is anything but numbers at 2am (mostly)





	mathematiique

You do the numbers in your head.

2^2. 4.

2^3. 8.

2^4. 16.

2^5. 32.

2^6. 64.

2^7. 128.

2^8. 256

You have had two girlfriends and two boyfriends. That's two twos. That's good.

4^2. 16.

8^2. 64.

16^2. 136.

64^2. 376.

128^2. 10464.

256^2. 42536.

You currently have one boyfriend and one girlfriend. That's two made of two. That works too.

2 x 2. 4.

2 x 2 x 2 x 2. 16.

2 x 2 x 4. 16.

4 x 4. 16.

The earth philosopher who died because he worshipped beans thought the number two was evil because it is the exception to every rule. The earth philosopher who though two was evil also thought you should never slice bread or eat it whole, or pick up something you dropped, and also died because he worshipped beans.

You started the mob. He insulted your favourite number. He founded a whole cult based on insulting your favourite number. Rude bitch.

2^0. 1.

2 x 0. 0.

Of all the sights described to you, your biggest regret is that you never got to see the red of their eyes.

1^1. 1.

1 x 1. 1.

1 x 0. 0.

Your name is Sollux Captor, and you are very old. Shit, wasn't that supposed to go at the start?

1 + 1. 2.

2 x 1. 2.

1 x 2. 2.

Aradia rolls on top of Dave and he snorfles. Aradia has two of one. Dave has two made of two.

1 + 1. 2.

1 + 1. 2.

2 x 1. 2.

1 + 1 - 2 + 1 + 1 - 2 + 2 x 1 - 2 = 0.

1 + 1 + 1 = 3.

3 =/= 0.

Damn straight, you think, and fall asleep.


End file.
